


Falling like the stars

by Luminouswriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Death, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Protective Bellamy, Protective Clarke, Roommates, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Lovers, demestic fluff, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminouswriter/pseuds/Luminouswriter
Summary: Clarke is starting afresh. New city, New Job, New apartment.  Dating and falling in love isn't on her radar. she's happy to be single, comfortable is more like it. The most unexpected thing that completely takes her by surprise is how quickly her new annoying neighbor becomes such a vital part of her life. there is more to him than he lets on. He helps her face the pain that caused her to run from her old life.A tragic event left Bellamy soiled in guilt and pain. He managed to keep people away for years but this new girl that moves in next door unearths something in him. He didn't think it was possible to feel anything ever again.Find me on Tumblr @luminouswriter
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 33
Kudos: 33
Collections: t100fic4blm Donation Celebration





	1. Angel in your eyes

Clarke absentmindedly watches the rain pelting her windshield and drizzling down as she toys with the silver ring around her necklace that belonged to her mother.

People gush about new beginnings, fresh starts but no one ever told her it would be this scary, she thinks as her tears collects the mascara streaming down her cheeks. 

She has her old life packed in a few boxes in the back seat of her car and her new one is just a few feet away from where she’s packed. She feels chained to this car, who knows if this new life will be any different, that she won’t be thrusted into the eye of the hurricane like before.

It takes her a few seconds to break from her haze and locate where the banging sound is coming from, when she turns her head to the direction of the sound, she notices a soaking man standing by her window being illuminated by the lamppost, and he looks so furious. This is how she dies. He bangs by her car window again and gestures for her to roll down her window. Going against her better judgment she rolls the window, but only half away.

“Can I help you?” she asks, trying so hard not to sound like a scared kid.

His face seems to grow even more livid with her question, he leans down slightly, his lips parted open, his dark hair sticking on his forehead, his facial features robust and sharp if she wasn’t so scared that she was about to meet her doom, she would say this is probably the most beautiful man she’s ever seen.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing lady?” he snaps, wiping some of the rain that’s cascading down his face.

Clarke doesn’t mean to look so oblivious, but this man is a stranger what could she have possibly done to make him this angry. “What are you talking about?” she asks, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion. While also clutching a screwdriver beneath her seat. Just in case.

“You’re blocking me in, I’ve been hooting at you for the past five minutes. You’re packed in two damn spots can’t you see?” he sneers

Clarke’s heart flips against her chest, as she peeks throw her windshield, she was to occupied with memories of her past and fear of starting her new life that she didn’t even notice how she awkwardly packed her car. “I uh - I’m sorry….” She says immediately starting her car and packing it correctly. She watches as the man’s car slides in the spot next to hers, slip out of his car and saunters up the stairs that face the parking lot. 

Way to start your new life, Clarke. Good first impression, she slams her head against the wheal and the horn goes off. She jolts back, “Fuck”

Clarke decided to leave most her things in the car until the rain stops. First she shoots a text to her new landlord that she’s here, she then grabs her to go bag and a small suitcase that has all the things she needs and an umbrella and heads into her new apartment.

Clarke trudges up the staircases until she reaches the fourth flow.  
“4D” she whispers to herself, peering through the hallway she stands in front of dark blue door with ‘4D’ written in bold on the door. 

“Clarke?” a male voice startles her for a second. She’s a little bit on edge, she realizes.

“Yeah” she says now facing him. A tall, black, handsome guy extends his hand her but with both hands full he retreats it and laughs, at himself probably.

“I’m Wells, You’re a little late so my dad sent me to show you your new home”  
“Yeah, sorry I got a little…. Lost. Nice to meet you.” she smiles politely. He helps her with one of the bags and unlocks the door. Setting her bag down, Clarke follows right behind him setting her to-go bag and umbrella down. He flips the switch and her new apartment comes to light.

Clarke’s eyes widen in glee. “It’s bigger than I thought it would be” she beams it’s an open space, brick walls, wooded floors, and a huge window. It really does look like one of those cool lofts that are displayed in the home architect magazine. 

There’s a bed, and a couch. She imagines she’d just have to have her living room and bedroom in the same space far enough apart. Her mind already wanders to the all the different ways she can make this space cozy and hers. But there is still something troubling her, so she decides to ask, the pit of her stomach already churning “So….. what exactly is wrong with this place?”. She expected a toilet in the middle of the room or something but so far this place is more than she hoped for with the amount she’s paying for.

He sighs, a nervous expression forming on his face. It’s bad isn’t it? Clarke ponders. 

“Well…” he starts to gesturing to a wooden door “That’s where the bathroom is” he saunters towards it and Clarke follows. The bathroom is not big but its clean, has a bathtub and a shower. With amount she’s paying so far this place it’s a steal, what could be so wrong with it? “You have the closet here” he informs, opening another door. Closet also not big but it’s enough for now.  
Before he can actually tell her what’s wrong with this place, he excuses himself to take a call, Clarke decides to look around a little bit more. When she opens the door that’s furthest from the others, on the other side of the wall where her bed, she’s a little too excited to see her new kitchen but instead she finds herself crashing into… a body? she stumbles down falling on top of it.

“Ouch…” she hears a voice grunt beneath her. 

When Clarke cranes her neck from this person’s chest so she can take a look at this poor person she just crashed in, her heart drops to her stomach at the scowling face, and dark eyes piercing into hers. Fuck, it’s the angry guy from the parking lot.

“What the fuck?” he growls.

Clarke brings her hands to her mouth, she is really making this guy’s night a nightmare isn’t she “I am so sorry” she mumbles sincerely, the scowl on the face unwavering.

“Who are you?” he asks locking eyes with her, his eyes look soft under the glow of the light, something inside her flickers, her chest swells with warmth and it shocks her but Clarke doesn’t sense any heat behind those words like she expects, curiosity only.

She can’t find her words unable to tear away from his gaze, she hears Wells clear his throat from behind them, she cranes her neck to look at him, he has his eyebrows raised at them. She just wants the ground to swallow her. 

“Am I interrupting something?” he says, humor evident in his tone. 

Clarke rolls her eyes at him, flickering her gaze back at the stranger, still grimacing “Are we going to stay like this all night or what? He asks Exasperatedly. That brief moment where he wasn’t annoyed by her presence is gone.

Of course she is still straddling him, her cheeks hit up in embarrassment as she hoists herself up, now facing Wells.

“I see you met Bellamy” Wells chuckles.

“Why is she in my house?” he asks as he stands up taking a step towards Wells.  
“Your…but there’s a door …” Clarke says, confounded. She feels like a crazy person the way her gaze keeps flickering between Bellamy and Wells. Is this the unusual living arrangement Gaia told her about? A goddamn roommate.

“Bellamy Blake meet Clarke Griffin” he ignores their questions.

“I won’t ask again Wells” Bellamy grits.

Wells steps away from Bellamy so he is sanding right in front of Clarke, he chews on his bottom lip. The way he is staring at Clarke as if he’s trying to find the best way to break it to her, it doesn’t help her nerves. He inches a little closer to Clarke, her gaze flickers to Bellamy now he is a bit further behind Wells, there is a mischievous smirk playing on his lips as he leans on the wall staring at them.

Wells sighs, Clarke’s gaze back on him, he stares back down at her. “There was a uh…. The construction workers fucked up. So now…. Well, this place and every other apartment is complete but your place isn’t” Clarke turns, so she can take in Bellamy’s place. She didn’t notice before but they are in what seems like he’s the living room, it’s a small space and there’s a marble counter that separates the living room and the kitchen, and there is a small hall way with a door at the end and another one on the same wall as the door that leads back to Clarke’s apartment.

She whips he hear head back at Wells, she gasps, dramatically “Where is my kitchen?”

“That’s the thing…. You don’t have one. Look, the place you’re renting right now hasn’t been up for rent in about seven months, not since the last tenant who was….. his brother” Wells turns to Bellamy then back at Clarke “but it wasn’t a problem because they shared this kitchen…. Maybe…. You can share his kitchen” he says the last bit carefully and the Bellamy guy scoffs from behind them. Yeah that’s not going to happen.

Clarke laughs, devoid of humor “I ….. I asked for a single apartment, not with a roommate”

“You don’t have a roommate” Bellamy’s voice cuts in, sternly.

He strides towards Clarke and Wells, his arms still folded across his chest, she wonders if he ever just…. Smiles or if his presence is always so commanding. “I pay for this place, all of it it’s mine. That door” he points, “Can be locked, it will be locked. So No, we are not roommates”

“Bellamy, come on man” Wells tries “She needs a kitchen you have one… peanut meet jelly” he says optimistically. Clarke doesn’t mean to get so annoyed by all of this, Gaia did warn her that her new living arrangement is less than ideal. But Bellamy looking at Wells like he is crazy by his suggestion and it just makes her blood boil.  
Clarke saunters back to her place, leaving the men there but she can hear Wells on her heels. Clarke doesn’t know whether to be angry or just disappointed, things are already messed up and she’s only been in Arkadia for a day. She plops herself down on the couch, trying to calm herself.

“You were desperate, according to your…. Whoever it was that helped you look for this place. My dad wasn’t going to rent it out because in six months this place will be renovated, but it seems you have some persuasive friends.” He smiles sympathetically. Clarke is grateful for Wells trying to make things seem better than they already are. “I gotta go” he informs. 

“Thank you Wells” she manages a small smile. Before heading out the door he turns and says something she didn’t expect “And Clarke…. Bellamy…. He isn’t so bad” with that he leaves and closes the door behind him.

“Isn’t he though” she scoffs to herself.  
She’s exhausted, so she changes into a navy blue pajama set, locks the door and slips into her new bed - New to her, at least - and decides to let her body rest. It’s was a long drive and day. She’ll deal with everything else tomorrow. Soon after she drifts into a dreamless slumber.

****

Clarke is determined to not let last nights… situation derail her plan to make the best out of her new beginning.

She probably should have slept in, it being a Sunday and all, and because she really doesn’t have any friends here. Other than Gaia–who she has kept in contact with since college, and helped her get an interview that led her into getting the job as an assistant art associate for the Sanctum gallery. Gaia’s mother Indra is a big influence in the art collecting world, and Clarke was grateful to Gaia for putting in a good word, the job isn’t an easy get. 

Clarke was up by 5AM, getting her belongings out of her car and setting them up in her room. They weren’t much so she was done with everything including dusting, scrubbing and sweeping by 6:30am, and she was careful to not wake up the worlds grumpiest man.

The apartment already comes with a couch; she’ll need to get at least two small ones to go with the other one. Clarke jots down a list of things she needs to get for her new home, like a rug for her room, curtains, silver wear, a few cups and plates and a blender. Even though she doesn’t know what for since she has no fucking kitchen. There is another smaller closet that seems to have been used as a pantry so she can work with that.

Going to the grocery store and furniture store is at the top of her list. For now, take out for six months will do.

Perhaps Bellamy was just grumpy because while Clarke was zoning out of reality he was getting soaked and that was her fault. Maybe that also explains why it seemed like he would rather chew glass than allow her into his place, who is she kidding? It doesn’t. He is an ass and he hates her, it’s that simple.

They can at least be civil with each other right? She realizes that what she’s about to do is probably dumb but she already made a bad first impression why not destroy the little dignity she has left. 

Clarke stopped at a bodega before coming here and she managed to purchase a few snacks and toiletries. Two fake plants in tiny flower pots that came as a pair caught her eye and she ended up buying them.

Clarke grabs one of them and heads out of her apartment. She was going to use their communal door but she’d rather not.  
Standing outside his door is a little bit terrifying. But she finds herself knocking a few times and the door swings open.

Clarke must say he looks grumpier than he did last night, her eye’s roguery roam his shirtless body and they over stay their welcome at the deep V-lines that dip into the dangerously low grey sweats he is wearing. Clarke has been to her fair share of museums and galleries and this man is definitely cut like renaissance sculpture. In her defense, his chest area is pretty much where her eye line is. He’s tall, that’s not on her.

“Can I help you?” he asks, hoarsely and with annoyance,  
Of course.

Her gaze flickers to his face and she gulps at his murderous glare. His mop of curls is messy, she realizes she probably woke him up and Clarke mentally slaps herself, what was she thinking.  
He has a constellation of freckles draped across his tan skin and harry porter like glasses hanging a little on the bridge of his nose. A fresh scar on his cheek, the skin around it darkening. She didn’t pay too much attention last night. He was in a fight; Clarke thinks to herself but she wouldn’t dare ask him.

“Uh yeah…. I just…” she starts “I’m sorry did I wake you?” 

“It’s seven am on a Sunday morning. What do you think?” he asks, sighing obnoxiously like it’s the most obvious thing.

“I’m sorry” Clarke says keeping her cool. She kinda doesn’t like him right now but she has to try and make this work. “I’m sorry about last night…. and about… right now…” she trails off. The annoyance on his face wasn’t exactly making this easy… and neither was his half naked self. She extends her hand to him that’s holding the little flower pot.

He’s staring at her, perplexed. His gaze flickers from her to the pot a few times but he takes the pot from her hand, reluctantly.

“What’s this….?” He says gazing down at it for a second then back at her. He looks about done.

“It’s a flower pot, with a little plastic flower” she says it like it’s obvious.

It almost makes her laugh how obvious he is trying to be patient with her.

“I know what it is…. Why are you giving it to me?” he sighs, leaning against his door frame.

“It’s a sorry gift for getting you wet last night ….” her brain catches on to how that just sounded and the smirk playing on his lips. She prays she isn’t physically blushing. Her nerves are definitely spiking.  
This was definitely a bad idea, she clears her throat “For getting you soaked” she corrects “and it’s also a house warming gift.”

“It’s okay… for the first one and I don’t think that’s how this works… the new neighbor is the one that receives gifts not the other way around” he states.  
“Where you going to get me something then?” she smirks, she’s surprised when he doesn’t close the door in her face with that question.  
“No” he says simply.  
At least he is honest.  
“Yeah…. So it’s just a ‘I’m sorry’ gift I guess…. I bought them at this bodega on my way here when I went in to get a few things I needed…. I ended up forgetting my sweet and sour chips though” she mumbles and yet again mentally slaps herself for relaying useless information but she can’t help it, this man makes her nervous.

“That’s uh… cool. Thanks for this” he says (No annoyance this time? A small victory), gesturing the flower pot that looks even smaller in his large hands.

There’s a brief, awkward silence that ensues.

“Right. I’ll let you get back to your sleep” she smiles slightly, turning to walk away and she hears the door close behind her.

He’s still brooding so they probably won’t be sharing any stories any time soon, but this went better than expected.

Soon as she’s back in her room, she decides to make herself busy by sorting out her clothes, hanging them neatly in her new closet. She also hangs her outfit for her first day at her new job on Monday.

She’s managed to unpack right about everything. Her few art pieces that she managed to bring with her hang on the walls, some are still neatly packed right beside the door. 

She hangs a couple of pictures of her father and mother and herself on her dresser, they were at a carnival in one when she was six, and the other one was at one of their last Christmas dinners together. She found herself tracing her finger on the picture of her mother trying so hard not to let her mind wander to memories of her that are soiled in pain and guilt.  
She also sets a picture of her and Jo on their bikes at their favorite trail back in sanctum on the little dresser in her new room. She remembers how that was one of her favorite days ever, she misses her deeply but Clarke has a new life now, so does she. This place almost looks like….. home now, she’s just waiting for the feeling to settle in because she isn’t planning on going back to TonDC anytime soon.  
She decides to order some pizza, patting herself on the back for getting the address right. She has decided that the pizza will have to do for both lunch and dinner and that she’ll stay in and watch new girl on her laptop for the rest of the day, and she does just that.

^^^^

When the door bangs shut Bellamy has the urge to throw something, which would probably make his head hurt and feel heavier than it already does, so he just groans in his pillow. He has a pretty good idea who it is.

“Big brother” the female voice calls out, footsteps echoing their way to his room. He groans a little more into the pillow. It’s Sunday, all he wants is to sleep and for everyone to fucking leave him alone. First it was his intrusive new roommate and now his is sister, who’s presence he can now feel in his room.

“You’re still sleeping?” she questions judgmentally. As expected.

He doesn’t look her way he just grunts into the pillow, his back towards her and the door.

“Bell” she calls out softly. Fuck.

It’s his sister, he can’t ice her out for too long. He sighs heavily, plopping himself up slightly so he can sit, he pushing some of the hair falling on his forehead back. “O”

She walks over to his bed, sitting beside him studying his face. He knows what’s coming next. 

“What happened to your face Bell?” she gestures to the cut/scar on his face, wearing a worried expression. Bellamy thinks she’d be used to seeing him a little banged up by now, but guess not.

This isn’t a question he has to answer any more, she already knows the answer so he just shrugs, not missing the disappointment that crosses her face.

She doesn’t say anything for a moment. He hates how sensitively she looks at him. Sometimes Bellamy wishes Octavia was as nonchalant towards him and she was with most people.

“Do you want me to make you some pancakes?” he asks, hoping to just ease through her worrying state.

She scoffs “It’s one in the afternoon Bell” rolling her eyes.

He smirks, knowing there is no way she’s turning down his famous blueberry pancakes “So that’s a firm no?” he smirks, aching an eyebrow.

“Well….. since I’m already here” she taunts rolling her eyes.  
Bellamy can’t help but let out a little laugh. His headache wasn’t as bad anymore, gosh earlier when the new girl knocked on his door he felt like someone was continuously hitting him on the head with a basketball.

New girl, Clarke Griffin he remembers. 

Blue eyes, very blue. 

Thirty minutes later Bellamy has blue berry pancakes ready and set on the counter and some orange juice in a jug set. His sister already salivating sitting at one of the stools, Bellamy plops down and sits at the stool next to hers. 

“So…. What happened?” she prompts again moments later.

There is no judgment in her tone this time as she takes another bit. Bellamy sips his drink knowing Octavia, she’ll ask as many questions as she as too until she’s satisfied with whatever it is she wants to know.

He sighs, his hands folded on the counters, staring at his bruised knuckles “What happened with what?”

“Your face” She utters lowly.

Bellamy hates this, his sister worrying. That’s always been his Job.

“Just some asshole at the bar” he shrugs like it’s nothing.

“Bell….” Her voice almost breaks.

Bellamy rakes a hand through his curls, trying to ease the tension, the guilt. “I’m fine O”

“You can’t go on like this…”

“like what?” he asks, perplexed. He is trying not to sound so annoyed.

“The alcohol, the fights…… Bell- it won’t take away the pain…... it won’t bring her back” she says simply, Sympathetically, chugging the juice from her glass.

Bellamy stares at his sister, her words coating inside him.  
It won’t take away the pain….. well it does for a moment before it comes crushing down again.  
It won’t bring her back, Well, no shit. He knows that.

The young Blake closes her eyes, taking a huge breath she takes his hand in hers “I love you…. I will always look out for you. Like you’ve always done for me”  
Bellamy nods, knowing how true her words are. Then her face flashes in excitement just seconds later, standing and heading to the door.

“Come on, we’re going for ice cream….”

“O..” he grumbles, staring at his sister exhaustingly. She has always been a ball of energy since she was a kid, she’s twenty-one now but she’s no different than when she was five. And just like then she won’t stop pestering him until he lets up.

He heads back to his room, he decides that he doesn’t have to dress up at all so he throws on a black shirt, leaves on his grey sweets and instead of putting in his lenses he picks up his glasses that are set on the little mahogany chest drawer by his bed side and heads out.

Once he is back in his living room, Octavia isn’t there anymore but he can hear voices outside. Heading out he finds his sister chatting away with the new girl outside her door. 

“Bell you didn’t tell me you had a new neighbor” Octavia smirks. That mischievous smirk, he already knows where her minds at.

“I didn’t think that’s information I needed to pass on” he says, deadpan. He wants this to end, he won’t lie the way Clarke is looking at him, like a puzzle she’s trying to put together makes him uncomfortable. Yeah this girl looks nice but there is an intensity that comes with her.

“let’s go O” he says already passing the two girls. He hears his sister say her goodbyes and soon after she’s by his side.

“What did you tell her?” he sighs. His sister knows no boundaries.

“Nothing” she shrugs, soon after she stops on the stairs and gasps.

“O?” his eyebrows draw together in confusion.

“I didn’t tell her you are my brother” she says raking her hands through her wavy purple hair.

Now his annoyed again. He leans on the railing shooting his sister an incredulous look.

“What if she thinks I’m your girlfriend” she says panicked, but then makes a disgusted face.

“Why does it matter what she thinks?” he asks curiously.

Octavia opens her mouth to say something but he notices that she isn’t going to.

“Nothing” she says and there is a hint of sadness in her tone “But…. She seems nice. Maybe you should try being friends with her. Don’t be cold big brother” she states and starts descending down the stairs again. For a second Bellamy ponders upon his sister’s words, yup she does that a lot.

Once they buy their ice-cream, Octavia apparently got paid so she drags him to different stores, buying some boots and Bellamy swears he doesn’t see the difference between the ones she just bought and the ones she is currently wearing.

She does buy him a grey Henley shirt as a thank you, or bribe – he isn’t sure, probably the latter. But he does pick up on the fact that she dragged out the day just because she didn’t want to leave him alone. 

Bellamy wishes he can just flip a switch and have all the ghosts running wild in his mind disappear, if not for his sake then his sisters. 

Octavia also wanted to buy some groceries, Bellamy takes this opportunity to stock up as well. 

“So…Clarke. What’s she like?” Octavia asks nosily.

Bellamy shrugs “Dunno”

“Bell”

“O” he chuckles lightly “The girl moved in last night… I don’t know anything about her. Can we talk about something else” he hates the nervous flip his heart did when he saw Clarke last night and this morning.

“So, we are still on for game night on Saturday?” Octavia asks has she stuffs some boxed pizzas in her cart.

“Yap. How can you eat that?” Bellamy mocks letting out a light chuckle.

She aches an eyebrow at him “I just know you’re not judging my eating choices” she actually laughs out loud “whatever is left over from the other night, that’s what you eat Bell. Besides after a long day of classes and work, I don’t have time to cook or the patience to wait for my food to delivered but you do know what’s right there? A microwave” 

“Right” he taunts.

“So…. Anyone new” Bellamy can’t believe he just asked this.

She shoots him a lopsided grin, her eyes blazing with amusement “Are you asking if I’m dating someone big brother?” 

He rolls his eyes, his mouth curving into a smile “Yes” he says, simply.

“Well, there is this guy he’s an artist” Bellamy scoffs and Octavia scowls at him but she continues “There was this girl last month, it was fun but you know how it is”

“Cool” 

They drag their carts to another aisle, snacks.

“So…. What about you?” she asks, and he sees how lightly she’s treading this question but Octavia doesn’t really shy away from asking the hard questions.

“No artist for me” he chuckles lightly.

“Still fucking your way through Arkadia then?” she asks, deadpanned.

“O” he lets out a heavy sigh but she seems unbothered.

“In four years you haven’t even attempted to get close to someone” she reminds. “My big brother…. Heart of steal that no one can melt right?”

He does what he does and lets her have the last word. If he retorts, it will turn into a painful conversation.

They pay for their groceries and held out the store. It’s already dusk so Octavia is driving Bellamy back to his place before she heads back to hers. Octavia tells her brother about one of her Jasper’s latest antics, brilliant chap but always high as a kite, they laugh about how he was found skinny dipping in the public pool.

Once they reach the complex, the Blake siblings say their goodbyes and Bellamy heads up the stairs with his groceries. He finds himself knocking on the new girl’s door. He can’t say he’s surprised by her puzzled expression; when she swings the door open and sees it’s him, he wasn’t exactly welcoming.

“I…. hey” she says, muddled. She looks past him, what does she think is happening? Does she think she’s being pranked or something? Her eyes are back on him, suspiciously.

Why does it seem like she’s staring right into him when she looks at him? Like she’s uncovering all his secrets. They are so….. enchanting.  
Bellamy doesn’t know why he did what he did back at the grocery store, but he pulls a bag of sweet and sour chips from his paper back and hands them to her.  
She takes them, reluctantly. Her face screwing up in incredulity but there is a small smile playing on her lips.

His chest warms up and he already hates that. He tries his hardest to smile, it’s small but it’s there. “I- I barely use my kitchen, so you can store your stuff there or whatever. And other than after midnight and Saturdays I don’t really use my TV, so…..”  
She’s clutching her bag of chips; her eyes widen “Really?” she asks stunned.

“Yeah, just stay out of my way” her face falls for a bit, and he hates himself for it. But how does he explain that he is drawn to her, when he can’t even explain it to himself and that he can’t have her close to him because he is a mess that’s still haunted by ghosts of his past.  
She doesn’t say much she just nodes. He wants to take that last part back but he can’t and he can’t take another second getting lost in her eyes “Anyway welcome to shallow valley Griffin” he says, and he couldn’t be out of her presence sooner enough.

This girl, this stranger is awakening something in him, and it terrifies him.


	2. CALM MY STORM.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something at work in my soul which I do not understand.   
>  ~Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley.

Clarke is juggling two different kinds of heartbreaks and a big move to another city pretty well, she thinks. She has always been good at compartmentalizing her emotions. Her mother always said it was just her running from confrontation.

She swallows the lump of anxiety and pain that is making its way up brushing her mother’s nagging voice from her mind as she studies herself in her bathroom mirror, she applies a last coat of pink malt lipstick, happy with the results.

It’s her first day at the gallery, so she picks out her best and pretty expensive clothes that she bought back in TonDC. She made sure to pack her best clothes, Indra owned the gallery, and from the red carpets and Instagram posts, she can tell that Indra is very sophisticated. So she probably wants everyone that works for her to look their best, Clarke presumes.  
She looks good, she’s happy with the result of the light makeup, she put on a designer dark navy blue pant suit, it makes her look and feel powerful. Her hair is neatly tied in a slick wavy ponytail.

It’s going to be great day, she keeps telling herself over and over

She managed to get the right amount of sleep, even though she woke up twice when she heard some banging and rampaging in the kitchen next door, she’s still getting used to her new living arrangement. When she peeked through her adjoining door, she saw Bellamy restlessly looking for something, what? she had no idea, but she felt it wasn’t her business so she went back to bed.

She heads to the kitchen, nearly walking into Bellamy’s chest as he emerges from under the kitchen island. He stares down at her, there is space between them but not nearly enough to not make her breath catch in her throat. He smells like, well like no one she knows, it’s intoxicating. This time her line of vision isn’t his chest but his lips, thanks to the heels she has on.

“I dropped something” he says hoarsely, then takes a step back taking a glass filled with what she guesses is orange juice from off the counter.

She swings the fridge door open, peering through it, she pulls out a carton of some orange juice puts some in a cup and puts back the carton in the fridge.

For a second she watches how he studies her, his eyes roaming her from head to toe as he leans against the kitchen sink.

She isn’t doing anything by noticing how effortlessly attractive this guy, is she? Even as she subtly gazes at how beautiful he looks in just a simple white shirt that shows off his tanned arms, black jeans and converse, his hair seems a little more tamed this time.

“With clothes like that, you can’t afford to get a better place than in shallow valley?” he rumbles, there is no heat behind his words, just curiosity.

She’s really trying not to be annoyed by him though “The job I got, requires me to look good, and rich I guess, sophistication and yes, this the only place I can afford. I got a shitty apartment but the rest of the complex is good”  
He holds her stare then breaks of, obviously not interested in conversing any longer. But before he leaves she manages to hold his attention for a second.

“So, I was thinking, that you should jot down the things you’ll need me to get, like groceries and put the list up on the fridge” Clarke suggests firmly.

“Fine” he states simply. He gulps the rest of the drink, rinses the cup and heads out but before he can close the door he stops and turns to her “Oh and O…. Octavia the girl from yesterday, she wanted me to let you know that she’s my sister, not my girlfriend” he says almost…. Exasperated.

Clarke swallows hard, not sure why that’s relevant but it doesn’t stop her cheeks from turning a little pink “I figured” she says, he arches an eyebrow at her, she knows he’s wondering how “Well I figured that Jawline had to be cut from the same gene” she quips and immediately regrets it not until she sees how he bites back a smile and heads out closing the door behind him, Clarke let’s out a harsh sigh.

For a moment, as she takes a bowl of cereal she just made herself, eating as she stands by the counter and allows herself to fully take in his apartment. 

Firstly, it’s pretty neat, don’t know why she’s surprised by that. Well, her ex place was a Pigsty. She has familiarized herself with his living room a little. His dark blue couch set, a mahogany small table in the middle and a beautiful table with two drawers, it looks like an antique. The tv is set on top of it near the window. There’s a small bookshelf on the right filled with books, she wonders what type of books he reads, but she knows she’ll be late if she allows curiosity get the best of her. Lastly her eyes land on the turquois blue fridge, there is a picture of him, the girl he informed was his sister, a man, black with a pretty impressive beard who has one arm around Octavia and the other around an older woman all seated on a bench at what looks like a park and another one with just him, Octavia and who Clarke guesses is their mother, the same woman from the other photo but in this, Bellamy and Octavia are much younger.

****

Clarke’s eyes nearly drop out of their sockets in wonder. The gallery is better than she imagined it. The art is breathtaking, the white walls and floor almost make the place look and feel magical. 

“Clarke” Gaia shrieks, as she pulls Clarke into a tight hug “I’ve missed you”

Clarkes chest flutters “I’ve missed you too. I’m so happy to finally see you” She pulls back from the hug. Sure they have been chatting via texts and they follow each other on Instagram, but still Clarke is happy to see her old friend, even more lucky that they will be working together. 

Gaia has always been sophisticated with a touch of edgy from what Clarke remembers. Her hair is short and blond, dark red lipstick that match her nails, and she’s in black heals, jeans and a lose white top that pops against her brown skin.

“Come, let me show you around” she says guiding Clarke around. Showing her the rest of the gallery. There are compartments off the gallery, there’s a room that’s strictly filled with statues. Clarke finds herself mentally laughing as she stands looking up at the Greek God sculpture that looks very much like her grumpy neighbor, even the scowling on the sculpture fits just right. And the body, she was right, he is cut like Renaissance Sculpture. With this thought she’s pretty sure she’s blushing as her mind wanders back to the outline of his body that’s somehow committed to memory now.

“Clarke?” Gaia calls out. Shit, she actually got lost thinking about that grump.

“Yeah?” 

“I said let me introduce you to Murphy, he’s who you’ll be working with”

Clarke follows Gaia to an office with glass walls and two desks. A tall skinny guy with black hair in a fade haircut approaches them “So this is the new hire” he says sizing Clarke up.

“Clarke this is John Murphy” she introduces 

“Everyone calls me Murphy…. Well almost everyone” he interjects, smirking, nodding at her.

“Well, nice to meet you…. Murphy” she smiles.

“Show her what we’re working on” Gaia instructs

“Yes ma’am” Murphy smirks, making a bowing gesture.

Gaia rolls her eyes, waving him off “Clarke…” Gaia pulls Clarke in another hug “I have to go, John will take care of you. You’ll meet the others at lunch….. we are a small group, you’ll fit right in” She promises.

“Thanks for everything Gaia, I owe you” Clarke says sincerely. She honestly doesn’t know how she was going to make this move possible if not for Gaia. In Clarke’s head this was only a dream, but she needed out of TonDC after everything that went down, she was lucky enough that Gaia was there to make it a reality.

Clarke squeezes Gaia before pulling away. “You can pay that debt by Joining me for drinks this Saturday” Gaia smiles keenly.

How can she say no, why should she? This is part of that new life she talked herself into “Drinks sound fun”

“Great, got to go. See you later Clarke it’s good to have you here” she says and leaves the office.

“Well, let me show you how it’s done. We have a huge event coming up so, can’t babysit you” Murphy says, his tone a mixture of humor and sarcasm as he heads back to his desk and Clarke follows.

The rest of the morning Clarke tries to familiarize herself with how Polis gallery works, and she finds that her office mate Murphy isn’t that bad of a coach. She picks up the fact that sarcasm is his thing and she quite frankly she doesn’t mind it.

^^^^

“Did you get any sleep?” Bellamy hears his friend and business partner Emori ask. He tilts his head up off of the counter in his bookstore to look at her. He can feel how heavy his eyes are and she can probably see it.

“So that’s a no” she laughs, leaning on to the counter.

“I did sleep. Just not for as many hours as I would have liked” he grumbles, rubbing his hands over his face 

“You had a whole Sunday” she retorts

“Yeah you’d think but Octavia came over and she dragged me around the mall, and there’s this…girl”

“Of course” Emori scoffs.

“Not like that, She’s my new neighbor, She’s…. chatty”

Emori shoots him an incredulous look. “Is she hot?”

Bellamy feels his cheeks heating up. She’s breathtakingly beautiful. But he won’t admit it to anyone, especially Emori. He’ll never hear the end of it.

“I don’t know, maybe” he shrugs picking up a pencil and spinning it in his hands.

“Well…. I’ll have to meet this new woman in your life” she quips putting her hands under her chin, a mischievous grin playing on her lips. 

Before Bellamy can retort that this girl is in no way a new woman in his life. Roma calls for Emori and she heads to the café side of the bookstore.

New woman in your life, those words dance wild in his mind but Bellamy tries to drown them out by putting his earbuds on and cranking up the volume to Imagine Dragon’s Night Visions album to full blast as he rearranges one of the shelves, putting every book in order.

Bellamy honestly doesn’t know what Job he would have if he wasn’t lucky enough to have met Marcus Kane when he was younger. Who in turn left the bookstore to him in his will.

Bellamy did everything to help his family, but with his mother being sick, slowly withering away, and being responsible for his sister at such a young age, it weighed heavy on him, and he was slowly heading towards a troubling path. But Kane took him under his wing. Bellamy worked in the book store after classes and on weekends. He helped Kane with errands, cooked for him he wasn’t well and helped him clean his house but even with all that Bellamy helped Kane with, it came a surprise when Kane left the bookstore in Bellamy’s name. Bellamy understands that Kane always said there was no one that he knew who loved books as much as him until Bellamy, but he still he didn’t expect this. Kane had no children of his own and Bellamy kind of saw him as a father figure, he will always be grateful for Kane walking into his life.

When Emori approached Bellamy with the idea to have a café in the bookstore, he was reluctant at first. Friendships and business can be a terrible combination, but it’s one of the best decisions Bellamy has ever made. Yes, they butted heads sometime because Emori keeps it real with Bellamy, and he himself can be stubborn but she’s a closer friend to him now than she was when they partnered up.

When Emori tries to describe this place to people she always says it’s like staring at a dark academia board on Pinterest, which never fails to make Bellamy roll his eyes. So yes the place is pretty much dark brown wood, so are the booths and shelves. It kind of matches the with the whole café theme, especially with chocolate muffins, cakes and the coffee that is served here.

People come in for a pastry and leave with a book or vice versa. 

A few hours later. Sitting on the floor behind counter, his head resting against it, Clarke’s image flashes in his mind again and Bellamy is annoyed by that. He feels sorry for her, he realizes. She’s new to a whole city, she doesn’t seem to have any friends here, Wells can be her friend, Bellamy thinks, Wells is a much better match for her than him.

Besides, whatever this girl’s story is. He can’t get roped into it. He still doesn’t know what got over him to invite her into his home and use his kitchen and living room. 

Her eyes, god her eyes are captivating in ways that unsettles him. He can’t help the way they pull him in like the deep blue sea, totally submerged in them. 

Her blond hair that’s almost white, together with her big blue eyes and pale skin make her look like she’s been pulled right out of one of those Disney princess movies that Octavia was obsessed with.

Bellamy has a permanent dark cloud that has settled over him ever since Gina. And this girl, she’s a stranger that he has known for a couple of hours but for some weird reason, that Bellamy can’t seem to fathom she’s tapped a keen curiosity inside him, that makes him want to know her. But he can’t, he won’t. 

Bellamy check’s his phone and it’s almost 2pm, he has plans for lunch so he decides to head out and leave Atom in charge of selling books and lending them out while Emori takes care of the café with Roma, their other employees, Illian and Hope to rotate in between.

^^^^

Clarke is more than relived when Gaia comes to her office and informs her they need to head out for lunch. She’s not relieved because she isn’t enjoying her new Job, which she’s over the moon with, but she’s thankful that she gets to meet everyone else. They head to a restaurant in the next building, Murphy right by their side. 

“Guys” Gaia starts, as she slides on one of the chairs, Clarke taking the seat next to hers as she accesses the rest of the group. “This is Clarke, Clarke this is Raven, Miller, Roan, Luna and Anya” she introduces. They all greet Clarke with enthusiasm she did not expect. Her eyes stay on the guy seated across from her that Gaia introduced as Miller, studying him for a second, the way he aches his eyebrow at her makes her stomach flip with from embarrassment “Sorry…. I uh, I just thought…Do you know Bellamy?” she asks, sure that he is the guy from the picture on Bellamy’s fridge.

He gives her a lopsided grin, leaning back into his chair “Yeah I know him, I’m the guy who used to live in the…Lavish, no kitchen apartment you’re currently occupying” he says, a little humorous.

“Miller is the one that helped get you that apartment. And I’m sorry about the whole…apartment situation, it’s all I could get with the short time and budget” Gaia says, apologetic.

Clarke understands that she was lucky to even have scored the apartment, no matter how inconveniencing it is. “I am happy you helped me get an apartment in the first place” she smiles, gratefully. Then she turns to Miller “Thanks for helping as well. In the meantime, just until the construction starts is in a couple months…is done, your brother said I could use his kitchen and living room” Clarke says and Miller almost shocks on his drink, which pulls a few giggles from the rest of the group.

Clarke should be surprised by the reaction, but she isn’t. She’s met the guy he doesn’t exactly scream welcoming. 

“Oh he did?” Miller asks, incredulously his gaze set on Clarke.

“Yeah, I am just as surprised as you” Clarke retorts, taking a sip of her mint water.

“He…Is a little rough around the edges” Miller says prudently and she hears the scoff that Murphy lets out beside her.

“He is a good guy” Gaia says, there’s no fib or sarcasm in her tone “He can be a little…. Crawled up in himself, especially since…..” she trails off, exchanging a look with Miller that she can’t read “Anyways, he’s a decent guy. Miller promised to talk to him about sharing his kitchen with you, guess he don’t have to. See, decent guy” she smiles, sure of herself.

So yes, their first encounter was a disaster and it seemed like he would rather die than have her in his place, but he did change his mind, and he picked up some sweet and sour chips for her. So yeah, Maybe Bellamy isn’t that bad, she thinks. 

They order their food and Clarke gets to know the others a little bit. Like how Raven and Miller are pretty much the tech department of the Gallery. Luna and Anya are artists themselves.

^^^^

Evening rolls in by the time Clarke is back home, and she’s grateful the rain didn’t pick up until she got home. It was a great first day but she’s exhausted. She kicks of her heels, sets her bag on the floor and drops herself on her bed, and she tries to let herself relax. She wonders if Bellamy is back home, and how she is not only practically living with him but now she is working with someone so close to him, and the rest of the group at work seem to know him and apparently attend game nights together. So her work life and home life are linked by this one person she isn’t even sure likes her. Great. Soon after her father’s ring tone cuts through the silence. As much as she would just like to rest her body, she finds herself reaching for the phone.

“Hey dad” she says, trying to dissipate the exhaustion in her voice, well, because her father worries a lot.

“Hey sweetheart” her dad says, his voice warm, which unexpectedly makes her heart tighten and her eyes well with tears. She misses him.

Clarke sits up, trying to gather all her strength to not break down by the sound of her father’s voice like she’s a little kid. Her father was always her favorite, he was the most understanding and loving person she knew, he still is. Even after her mother walked out on him he remained him. Sure, she saw how broken he was over it, how for a moment he crawled into himself but when it came to Clarke, he remained him, putting her above all else. She wishes she didn’t have to live, but he encouraged her. He saw how much she needed this new start, besides, he has found someone that makes him happy and for that she is grateful.

“How are you?” she asks “I miss you” she adds.

She hears her father sigh, probably experiencing the same wave of emotions as her. “I miss you too kiddo, I wanted to check in…. see how you’re settling in your new apartment and new Job” he says proudly.

Clarke tells her father about how great her first day at work was, about the new group of friends she just made, granted they are work friends but still. She leaves out the first encounter she had with Bellamy, and that her apartment is…. Well only half done. She does however talk to him about all the things she’s planning on getting for her new place and all the places she’s planning on seeing. Arkadia has some pretty good tourist attractions, according to her research.

After her call with her dad, Clarke takes a long shower, hoping it washes away the weariness of the day and her missing her father back home. She stays under the water until there isn’t hot water anymore, well warm water anymore. Her shower barely having hot water is one of the things she has to deal with, maybe she can talk to Wells and see if there is something that can be done about it. She throws on a pair of black leggings and her Hozier t-shirt that she snubbed from a concert years ago. With the rains outside, she isn’t sure it’s possible to order anything to eat and as much as she is scolding herself, trying to limit herself from going into Bellamy’s home she has to get something to eat.

She rifles through his kitchen cabinets and finds some mac and cheese which she prepares.  
Soon after she’s done she hears the door shut behind her, she turns a little startled, just Like Bellamy it seems. “I’m sorry I – I was preparing something to eat, it’s raining so I didn’t want to order something, But…” she trails off as notices how he is just staring at her, frozen in place by the door.

He seems to break out of it as he approaches her slowly, his face hard to read “I just didn’t expect to find anyone in here. Guess I have to get used to it” he says, deadpan. He moves around the counter, opening the fridge and pulling out one bottle of beer and closes the fridge. 

Clarke watches him, leaning against the counter facing him and he leans against the fridge. He doesn’t tear from her gaze as he takes a sip on his beer. He’s intimidating, his gaze dominant but Clarke is determined not to seem so intimidated by him. The air in the kitchen grows thicker by the second, the silence is just borderline awkward but it doesn’t have to be, Clarke thinks. Yes, he hasn’t taken a liking to her, even though they have just known each other for a few a few hours and yes she blocked him in and he wasn’t able to pack his car, he ended up getting soaked, and yes she bumped into him and landed on top of him while he broke the fall. But in her defense she didn’t know where that door was leading.

His eyes glint under the kitchen light. Is he just going to stare at her like that? As if he somehow can read her every thought. Nope, this is just an intimidation game. She could be reading into it but there seems to be a curiosity in his eyes as his eyebrows draw together.  
“I left some for you” she gestures at the plate by the counter.

“Thanks” he says simply.  
“I met Miller today” she blurts out. God she just needed the silence and staring match to end. 

His eyebrow shooting up “I heard …….trust me” he says the last more to himself more than her, taking a bigger sip of his beer.

“Nice guy, funny too” she counters “Very handsome” she lets out a soft laugh, she doesn’t know why she added that last part but it’s true.  
“Yeah well, before you get you get any ideas…. Your new friend Wells is more Miller’s type than you are” he smirks; he takes another sip of his bear. Got it, she nodes tearing from his gaze; it’s getting to overwhelming. She takes her plate of mac and cheese “I’m gonna go…. Eat” she says but before she can leave he speaks up.

“You can watch TV if you want” he says coolly, he takes his plate and heads to the couch. For a moment Clarke stands there, shifting on her heal. Is she really going to sit in the same room as Bellamy, the guy that isn’t particularly pleased with her presence. She takes a look at her watch, the one her father gave her and she sees it’s only 7:30pm. She could just watch something on her laptop, or read or just….. anything that doesn’t require being in the same tension driven presence as Bellamy. 

He has settled on the couch, clearly not caring if she stays or leaves. They don’t have to be friends but goddamn-it, if they are going to be sharing the space, she has to at least tolerate being around him. So he heads to the couch, settling on the other end of it. She could have opted for the other two smaller couches on either sides, she reprimands herself.

He is watching an episode of the walking dead; one she’s seen before. She’s a season ahead she realizes.

“Good choice in show as we eat” she scorns; It was meant to come off lighter than it did. But maybe she’s a little annoyed at him so if came off the way it did. Even though, who chooses a show where zombies attack human and eat flesh while you eat?

He doesn’t look her way but she doesn’t miss the way his jaw clenches and unclenches. She is really trying him. He takes a bite of his food, she smirks at herself, clearly not missing how he quickly takes a bit after. Her mac n cheese from scratch is even better.

“So, how was your day? Work?” she asks, what is she doing? “Great first day?” he asks which shocks her. The most shocking part is there isn’t any sarcasm in his tone.

She swallows her food “Good, really good. That place is…. Beautiful. Met some cool people, I’ll be working with this guy John murphy”  
‘I’m sorry about that” he scoffs. The same way Murphy did when Miller mentioned Bellamy. Great, her roommate and her partner at work are enemies.  
Almost like he can read her mind he speaks “Don’t worry…..” he sighs “We aren’t enemies or anything. I work with his fiancé” this time he faces her giving her a reassuring smile that goes as quickly as it came.

They sit in silence after that, only the sound of their folks cluttering against their plates and sound from the TV echoing the room. The tension doesn’t disperse, no, it just hovers over them like a dark cloud until she excuses herself a few hours later, washes her plate and heads to her place, he of course says nothing the entire time. Clarke realizes that she has to get used to living with a ghost.

****  
Clarke isn’t sure if she dreamt the faint scream that comes from the other side of the wall - Bellamy’s room. 

She sits up on her bed, rubbing her eyes letting out a yawn. She picks up her phone off the other side of her bed to check the time. It’s 3:15 am. She wants to go back to bed, she has to be up for work in a few hours but she can’t get the scream out of her head. The rain is splattering against her window, but she could have sworn she heard Bellamy scream. She pulls the covers off; hissing a little when her feet touch the cold bedroom floor. She strides towards the adjoining door, she opens it, slightly, peaking through the open space and she sees Bellamy’s bare back turned towards her, his hunched over the kitchen sink and even from where she stands she can see how tense his muscles are even as they move when he shifts slightly.

First the scream, now this and the rampaging from last night. Clarke would have to be blind to not see that there is something wrong. Something that maybe is eating at him, she shouldn’t feel this worried, her heart shouldn’t be pounding this hard against her chest, it shouldn’t be going out to him at this pace but…. It does. She wants to go to him, asking him what’s on his mind, if he had a nightmare and that’s why he screamed. But in the day she has known Bellamy, there is no doubt in Clarke’s mind that he will dismiss her, probably kick her out. Besides, she doesn’t want to take advantage of his generosity, just because he allowed her into his home doesn’t mean she should be in his personal space. She closes the door and rests her head against it.

Once she’s back in her bed, Sleep doesn’t come easily to her. She goes through a hundred scenarios that could be what Bellamy’s through, what happened that made him so guarded, she marvels.

^^^^

When Bellamy is back in bed, he watches the rains drizzle on his bedroom window, the clouds a mixture of Black and grey and he can see the flare of lightening in the far away distance. As the rain picks up he wishes it can wash away the pain and self-loathing that’s somehow woven itself inside his bones. 

He needs a way out of his head, and he needs sleep, a dreamless sleep. He reminds himself he can’t count on alcohol to quiet the ghosts that are there to torment him by plunging him back to that excruciatingly painful night. The one night he wishes he could forget seems to be the night that’s latched on to his brain and won’t let go.

It’s almost 4am, he figures it’s too late to call the girl that manages to make him forget for however long they spend in these sheets. 

Calm blue eyes flash through the darkness as soon as he closes his eyes. Bellamy doesn’t understand what’s going on but, he’s too drained to stop himself from dreaming about the woman on the other side of the wall, it calms the storm inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think in the comments.


	3. STAY.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But startling new feelings rip through him, he doesn’t understand why – why her, why now?

Bellamy runs until his lungs are on fire and all the air is knocked out of them. He wishes he could run as fast as the rivers do. But here he is being forced to slow down to a realistic pace.

  
He’s resting by the sidewalk, trying to catch his breath as he waits for Miller to catch up. He checks his phone while he waits, scrolling through some photography tag on Instagram. He made sure to drag Miller out for a run early as punishment for setting him up with a new roommate slash neighbour, Miller straight up admitted that he agreed to help Gaia convince him to let Clarke into his place.

  
Clarke griffin. Blue eyes.

  
Why do they draw him in? Why does he find himself getting lost in them? And why did her face appear and calm the storm inside of him last night?

  
He shakes his head in hopes of her face disappearing from his mind. She’s his neighbour, nothing more. Bellamy never dates - not anymore - just sex. But sex with Clarke would be a mistake, they pretty much live together. The last thing he needs right now is some complicated situation-ship.

  
“How…. Can you…run so fast. All those miles, are you trying to punish me or something?” Miller questions out of breath sitting next to Bellamy on the pavement.

  
Bellamy face twists in a satisfied grin, handing Miller a bottle of water and he gulps it “You know what you did” he states simply taking the bottle from Miller and slugging the rest of the water.

  
Miller stares at Bellamy, staggered “This is about the girl?” Miller scoffs wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm “seriously dude”

  
Bellamy smirks, shooting his friend a knowing glare “Why would you convince fucking Jaha for someone to move into that place?”

  
“Because Gaia’s friend needed somewhere to live. You know how hard is to get a decent place on a low Budget here”

  
Bellamy sighs harshly “I’m sure there was another place” he says under his breath.  
“Why did you say yes. Why did you allow her into your place? I mean, she can eat take out…Maybe she doesn’t even cook. Her apartment is set up in a way where she can have her own living room area with a TV and all that so…why?” Miller asks curiously.

  
Bellamy aches an eyebrow at his friend, nervous butterflies swimming in his stomach. He doesn’t like where this conversation is heading, he clears his throat, “I don’t know, maybe she likes cooking. She doesn’t have a TV yet, she’s alone in a new city and she just…looked sad. It was for a split second but before she masked it up I…” he lets out a frustrated sigh, his heart grows heavy just talking about her “I saw it. I just wanted to give her something…that she may or may not need. Just to make her feel not so alone out here. I was a jerk to her, rightfully so by the way she blocked me in and then fell on top of me”

  
“I doubt you won’t be again,” Miller smiles.  
Fuck. He hates this.

This is what he didn’t want, Miller or Octavia looking at him like he’s a good person or like he did something that alludes to something bigger.

  
“I know what it’s like to be lonely…I didn’t want that for her and before you fucking ask, I don’t know why that fucking matters to me but it does” he lets out another heavy sigh. His heart is twisting itself in his chest.

He stands, raking a hand through his hair. Miller stands right after; he places his hand on Bellamy’s shoulder “You are a good guy, you always have been. Even when Gaia asked me to convince you first, I didn’t because I know you. I knew you’d help her out. I was a little surprised but…I knew”

  
“Don’t with the good guy stuff”

  
“Fine” Miller surrenders “She seems like a nice enough girl. I’m sure you won’t have any problems with her”.

  
Bellamy scoffs “She seems like trouble”

  
“And since when has that been a problem for you? Nice scar by the way…. New?” he smirks  
“Fuck off” Bellamy jokes

  
“yeah yeah. How is it that you and Octavia haven’t grown out of pushing your bodies too far? She dragged me to this Jodo she goes to, they have all these sword fighting sessions and now she thinks she’s a damn samurai” he scoffs.

  
Ever since they were young Bellamy always found comfort in some physical activity. It was his outlet whenever he felt crippled by his anxiety. Octavia followed in his footsteps, Miller on the other hand liked to exercise but not to the extent the Blake’s took it.

  
“I’m going to see mom this weekend, O says she might come with if her schedule clears up. You coming?” he asks stretching his arm above his head.

  
“Yeah…sure” Miller says wiping sweat off his forehead, Bellamy smirks as he attempts to ask a taunting question clearly just to see his reaction.“Wanna run back?” Bellamy smirks. He bites the inside of his lips trying to keep from laughing, Miller looks like he is about ready to punch Bellamy.

  
“Fuck no, I’m getting a cab back home. Remember not all of us have our own business. I have a boss I actually have to report to” he says, and Bellamy rolls his eyes. He is tired but he doesn’t care to admit it.

  
“Yeah, and I have Emori who will have my ass if I’m late. I’ll ride with you”  
  
^^^^^^  
“Damn it” Clarke curses running her hand under the cold water of her shower. She’s going to be late; this is her third day at the gallery. She can’t possibly be late but the water isn’t just cold, it’s freezing. Fuck. She can’t afford to get sick either.

  
She’s let the water run for about thirty minutes, still nothing. During that time, she managed to pick out her clothes for today, do a few squats and check her social media. She doesn’t necessarily talk to anyone there anymore. She did get a text from Jo saying she hoped Clarke got to Arkadia safely, it hurts her more than she cares to admit that their friendship is so casual now, they used to be as close as sisters.

  
She can’t wait anymore, the worst idea runs through her mind. It’s bad - she knows but she has to do it, she picks up her toiletry bag and heads into Bellamy’s apartment.

  
She heard him leave early in the morning and it doesn’t seem like he’s back yet. She’s just going to take a quick shower, he doesn’t have to know, or maybe she’ll tell him, depending what mood he’s in.

  
When she steps into his bedroom, that same intoxicating scent of his envelops her and warms her up. Her heart flutters in her chest. God she can stay here forever. Stop it Clarke, she scolds herself. She doesn’t allow herself to fully take in his room, she rushes to his bathroom and turns on the shower.

Hot water. Fuck yeah.

  
She welcomes the hot water on her bare skin. Pushing the thought of her roommate away from her mind that started creeping in the moment she entered the bathroom. She lathers up and is done in minutes, she can’t risk him finding her here. What if he just went out to grab breakfast, or out on a run - he could be back any minute now.

  
Slipping her towel around her chest and heading out of the bathroom, this time curiosity takes over her.

The first thing that catches her eye, and for some reason makes her heart swoon and lips curl into a smile is the little flower she gave him, placed on his little wooden dresser by his bedside.

She gazes up from the flower to a wall full of pictures, Clarke is stunned by the beauty of the photos, she wonders if he collects them but that is quickly brushed from her mind when she sees that some of the photos have some familiar faces.

Octavia is in what seems like a museum in one of them, but it’s so beautifully shot, she looks like a model posing for a portrait. He’s got a great eye, she admits. Photos of the ocean and the sky, the sun, landscapes, buildings, faceless people, orchards all so beautifully shot, she actually withdraws her hand when she feels the urge to touch them, fear that she might ruin these masterpieces. She can almost feel what he captured, pride washes over her. She almost jumps when she hears him clear his throat behind her. 

Fuck.

  
She turns slowly, gripping her towel tighter, when she meets his blazing eyes. She hoped he would be standing by the door but, nope, she doesn’t even have to hold her hand out to be able to touch him, the scent of sweat and him infiltrating. She braces herself and meets his eyes, she feels like crumbling under his wrathful gaze.

  
_Stay out of my way_.

  
Those words seem to get louder with every passing second. He warned her. She will have to kiss her kitchen and TV privileges goodbye.

  
She straightens her shoulders; she has a good explanation for being in his room. Even with that little bit of assurance it doesn’t stop her heart from beating restlessly in her chest and her skin setting itself on fire. How can he look so angry?

  
“I can explain….” She starts swallowing hard. Her mouth is as dry as the fucking desert “It’s not what it looks like. I…”

  
“Looks to me like you took advantage of my generosity, and decided to breach the boundaries and decided to snoop around” he grits, peeved.

  
She lets out a calming breath, nope, not working. Yes, it looks bad but gosh can’t he wait and hear her out without talking to her with such a venomous tone? “That's not…That’s not it” she tries. 

  
He aches an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms across his chest. His white shirt sticks to his skin, hair running wild, he’s in shorts and sneakers.

  
He went running, she was right about that one. At least he is letting her explain “I don’t have hot water for some reason. I couldn’t shower in my bathroom. The water was freezing and-and it was making this weird sound and sometimes the water would just stop coming and I tried to wait it out, but I couldn’t anymore. I’m new, I…I can’t be late, and I heard you leave so I thought I could just shower here and…I am so sorry”

  
He clenches his jaw and then releases. His eyes trail down her body in one quick motion, for a flicker of a second she saw the anger dissolve from his features, but it was immediately replaced with irritation.

  
“And on your way out you decided to look around” he states, not questions, states.

  
“No” she almost shouts immediately “I just…the wall - it caught my eye and yeah…. I took a look. They are so breath taking” she says sincerely. He doesn’t react to that, he just stares, he looks above her at the wall, he steps aside, his way of saying get out, and she does just that.

  
When Clarke rushes to her apartment, closing the adjoining door she feels like that’s when air has finally managed to reach her lungs. It was a mistake, all of it. She’ll stay clear of him from now on.

If looks could kill, Bellamy Blake would be a pro at it. She can’t dwell on this though. She needs to get dressed and head out to work.  
  
****  
Clarke didn’t dare go back to Bellamy’s to get some breakfast. When she gets to work, she got herself a muffin and a cup of coffee, she needed coffee if she was going to get through the day.

  
She spends the rest of the morning working with Murphy. The gallery hosts local artists, showcasing their different kinds of art, this time they are working with local painter Cillian. His portraits are beautiful, almost life like. She has always had an eye for art ever since she was young.

Her dad took her to different galleries throughout the years, hitting the flea markets, and yard sales was her favourite though, the originality, beauty and uniqueness of the art there inspired her to work on her own art.

  
She loves this, giving an artist their big break. Her mind wanders to Bellamy, he should be here displaying his pictures. There is so much beauty and rawness to his talent that should be admired by the entire world, she rids herself of that thought and the hope that’s creeping its way in her heart.

She may not have known Bellamy for long but she knows him enough to know that he would never go for this. She imagines attention is something he gets without even trying but she senses it’s not something he particularly likes.

  
“So” Murphy starts, and Clarke can already hear the impish in his tone “How’s it going at the Bellamy-inn has he driven you out yet?”  
She chuckles lightly “He isn’t that bad” she says sincerely.

  
“If you say so,” he scoffs.

  
She shouldn’t be digging for information about her roommate but here she is, curiosity taking the best of her “So…Has he always been like this? a little closed off”

  
Murphy looks up from his laptop meeting Clarke’s gaze, his face falls for a split second, his gaze back on his laptop “All you have to know is, if you’re expecting some kind of…Friendship from him, you won’t get it. His sister and Miller are the only people he lets in from what I’ve seen. Well and my fiancée Emori, they’re kinda close” he shrugs, 

  
Clarke leans back into her chair, giving all her attention to Murphy “So he doesn’t have like…. Friends? Aren’t you his friend?” she questions.

  
Murphy sighs, thinking a little hard on the question “I guess you can call us friends, I mean he does have friends, Gaia, Raven and Roan are his friends, his sister’s college mates are also kind of his friends. They attend our game nights.I don’t know everything about the guy’s life, Miller - that’s where you go if you want dirt on your roommate Clarke” he mirrors Clarke, leaning his own chair staring at her, his lips twist into a mischievous smirk “…I know Blake is a good looking guy so if you want to go to pound town with him, I’m sure he would be down… that is his specialty these days but if it’s more… forget about it” 

  
Clarke’s mouth falls open, it feels dry with every passing second she doesn’t deny this it makes it seem true, she feels her cheeks hit up, she’s twenty-four years old thinking about sex shouldn’t make her feel like this is her first crush, crush? she does have a crush on Bellamy Blake, thinking of his big, strong hands on her body shouldn’t make her body react with such urgent need to be touched, _by him_.She rubs her thighs together; God this is embarrassing.

  
“I uh…” she chuckles nervously “I don’t want to…take him to…pound town” she clears her throat and straightening herself in her chair trying to keep her voice even “I was just asking about him, to get to know a little about him”

  
Murphy eyes her suspiciously “huh…if you say so. Like I said you want info Blake, Miller is your guy” He says, then he leans into the table “Speak of the devil” he whispers nodding at the door, miller waves at Clarke through the glass and gestures for her to come.

  
She heads out of their office guessing it’s probably work related. Questions about Bellamy on the tip of her tongue but she wouldn’t ask him anything. Would she?

  
“Hey how you doing?” he grins pulling her into a light hug.

  
“Hey Miller, I’m good. You?” she says against his shoulder.

  
He pulls back from the hug, “Good, good I just um...wanted to see if you wanna grab lunch with us downstairs”

  
She’s not really surprised, he seems to be the nicest of the bunch and lunch with colleagues is something that is simply going to be part of her day now, and she’s excited about that part.

She needs some new friends, even those that are close to her neighbour.  
Clarke heads back into her office to get her bag, Murphy tells her he has other plans for lunch with that she follows Miller down stairs. On their way they make small talk about the gallery, he tells her the setup him and Raven are working on.

Clarke almost runs back upstairs when she notices Bellamy at one of the little round tables in the corner.  
She stops and turns to miller “when you said us you meant…With him and not the others?” she questions.  
“Yeah, I- you know, forgot to clarify that part” he shrugs, shooting her a lopsided grin, oh he knew what he was doing alright. What’s his game here?

  
Clarke settles on the chair across from Bellamy; he's just as shocked as she is when he looks up from his book to find her staring at him, his gaze flickers to Miller silently asking him what’s going on.

Miller ignores Bellamy's death glare, sitting on the other side of the table.

  
The last ten minutes feel like an hour. Mostly because Bellamy has barely looked up from his book until now that his tacos have been served while Miller tells her a very interesting story about his fiancé Bryan, but her mind kept wandering to the man across from her.

Their exchange this morning has left her a little on the edge, there is no way he’s allowing her back into his place.

  
“I’m sorry about this morning” she blurts out then stuffs a piece of salad in her mouth.  
Miller doesn’t question what she means, which means he knows, of course he knows. Fuck. Was he parent trapping them? Is that even the correct analogy?

  
Bellamy leans into his chair, bottom lip drawn between his lips, his gaze fixed on hers, there’s a soft glow to them. Not what she was expecting, his broad chest and shoulders shifting beneath his blue Henley.

  
“Look, I know I crossed the line today and…I get it – if you want to take away my kitchen privileges…I understand” she takes another bite of her salad and he just stares, she can’t read him. Will she ever manage to though? Like completely or will it be glimpses that only flash over his face like a flare that he masks immediately.

  
“Don’t worry Griffin, I plan on adhering to my offer” he states simply, he shoots Miller a knowing look and goes on to take a bite of his Taco.

  
Clarke sighs in relief. She is grateful but she has so many questions that she wants to ask him.

  
_Why do you scream at night?_

  
_What’s eating you up?_

  
_Why are you so closed off_?

  
To be fair, she does have some questions for herself that she is yet to find answers to, at least not answers she is happy with.

  
_Why is she so drawn to him?_

  
_Why did her heart break when she saw him in distress?_

  
_Why is her heart in distress right now as it senses that the man across from her isn’t happy?_

  
_Why him? Why is her heart trying to conjure up such strong feelings for a stranger_?

  
She’s pushed these questions to the back of her head because she finds it crazy thinking about it and feeling like this over someone she has been around for three days.

She was reading way into things, he wasn’t comfortable around her yet. And she is probably reading into how he looks at her in moments, like he is staring right into her soul, how his face, his eyes soften when he stares at her. Right?

“Thanks” she says simply “I really didn’t mean to…”

  
“It’s fine” he cuts her off but his not short with her it seems “I understand, that bathroom is a piece of junk”

  
“True” Miller chimes in. She gives both of them an appreciative smile.

  
For the rest of the meal Clarke tries to concentrate on Miller’s stories, how he and Bryan are redecorating their house, Bellamy does chime into the conversation when they start talking about the local festival that's coming up in just a few weeks. He’s planning on getting a booth there, selling a few books and baked goods. There’s a glint in his eyes when he talks about books and Clarke can’t but admire.

  
There is a lightness to him now as they sway from the conversation to their sister, who seems too wild to tame. Siblings, she doesn’t know what that’s like being an only child and all. She had Josephine until their relationship was ruined when her mother decided to have an affair with Mr Lightbourne.

They tried to hold it together, they were best friends since they were three years old but the betrayal from both her mother and Josephine father took strain on their relationship.

  
“So Clarke, have you figured out what you want to do? Places you want to see on your free days?” Miller asks, before she answers “You know, Bellamy knows all the little hidden gems around Arkadia. He is an explorer...he can be your tour guide” he finishes with a lopsided grin, smirking at Bellamy.

  
“Thank you for volunteering my time”

Bellamy chuckles “I can show you around” he says. She did not expect that.  
“Yeah?”

  
“Yeah” he says simply. There is that softness in his eyes again.

  
“Thanks” she says even though she is pretty sure he will change his mind. Hanging out with Bellamy Blake, and a whole day of getting to know the new city isn’t something she sees happening.

Maybe he means places like the grocery store, malls and restaurants. Truth be told, she doesn’t see that happening either.  
  
^^^^  
“Long lunch boss” Emori smirks when Bellamy walks into the café.

  
He plops onto the stool at the counter, releasing a heavy sigh “You can say that” he rakes a hand through his hair.

  
He did not expect to have lunch with Clarke, he knew exactly what Miller was trying to do though. He shouldn’t have told Miller about finding Clarke in his room, he particularly shouldn’t have told him that he regretted telling him that he shouldn’t have let Clarke into his place.

  
But that was a lie, Clarke sparks this turmoil of emotions inside of him he didn’t think possible for someone he just met. And that makes him nervous, it should make him nervous, he thinks. It’s been years since he has even thought of such an attraction, sex or deeper than that, it’s still isn’t a good idea either way. Why can’t he just shut his heart and his head from this stranger? Because that’s who she is, a stranger.

  
A stranger whose enthralling face and the feeling that comes with it helped him drift into one of the most peaceful sleep he has had in ages that wasn’t induced by a bottle of whiskey. That can’t happen again though, he tells himself. She can’t be that to him, a clutch to calm the storm.

  
He also didn’t like that even after apologizing, she still felt the need to do it again, because she is that scared of him, and that he can shut his home from her any time he wants, which isn’t true. No matter what happened or didn’t happen between them, he wouldn’t do that. Gosh what was happening to him, why was the thought of not having Clarke around flickering an uneasiness inside him?

  
“Miller is an ass” he grunts humorously.

  
“Is it because he is trying to set you up with your new roommate? Oops I meant neighbour” she smirks placing a cup of iced tea in front of him.

  
Bellamy rubs his hands on his face “Miller was what?” he asks exasperatedly through his palm. And here Bellamy was thinking Miller was just trying to ease the tension between them, but he is trying to set them up?

Fuck.

  
‘ _You know; Bellamy knows all the little hidden gems around Arkadia. He is an explorer…he can be your tour guide’_  
Gosh, that’s what that was? A set up? Miller of all people should know this isn’t a good idea.

  
He hears Emori sigh “Oh God you’re spiralling...I can see the wheels turning in there” she says reaching across the counter tapping his head.

  
“I don’t want to be set up, I don’t want a relationship…” he grits.

  
“Who said anything about a relationship?” she asks simply, aching an eyebrow at him.

  
“Well I can’t just fu….” He takes a big breath, trying to calm every nerve in his body that is on the defence right now “I can’t have sex with her and call it a day, I practically live with this girl. And I don’t have a problem picking up someone for meaningless sex, Miller knows this so why the fuck is he trying to push a fucking relationship with this girl”. Bellamy knows he shouldn’t be this heated over this, he has been pushed over the years to date. 

  
_But startling new feelings rip through him, he doesn’t understand why – why her, why now?_ They’re overwhelming him. It just sets him over the fucking edge.

  
He doesn’t say another word, just stands and walks over to the bookshop side. He needs to calm down before he sees Clarke tonight.

He promised himself not to come off as the angry dick that he’s perceived to be, they don’t need to be close or anything, just two civilized neighbours/roommates. He has a way of being cold and pushing people away, but he doesn’t want to do that this time, not with Clarke.

  
Bellamy buries himself in work, bookkeeping. Flashes of Clarke in his room staring at his pictures, Clarke at lunch with the soft glow of the sun settling on her face, hues of soft blue and yellow lights that bounced of the blue and yellow crystal set as a décor on their table settled on her face and he couldn’t help but gaze at this enchanting image in front of him. Fuck.  
  
****  
On his way home, the grey December skies mirrors how he feels, blue. It’s going to be a rainy night, so he doesn’t take any detours apart from Shaw’s taco food truck where he buys them to go.

  
When he gets home, he expects to find Clarke in the kitchen or curled up on the couch watching TV. There is a flicker of disappointment when he is met with the lonely ghost he is used to living with. Even though he said it was fine, he figures because of the morning's incident she is staying clear of this place, of him.

  
He knocks on their adjoining door, a few seconds later the door swings open. He’s glad to be met with a smile. His gaze flickers down her body, she’s in her blue pyjama shorts and her Hozier shirt, which he is beginning to think is her favourite night wear, for a second the thought of her wearing his shirt to bed makes his heart do a funny flip.  
“Hey” she says softly.

  
He holds up the brown paper bag.

She chuckles “Tacos? Didn’t you have that at lunch”  
“And I wanted them again. Problem, Griffin?” he smirks, the lightness of her tone and face that she exudes, roots a warmth inside of him that dispels the tension between them.  
“Nope” she smirks, shrugging.

  
“Let me guess, you were going to make mac and cheese? Again?” he teases letting out a soft laugh.

  
“Hey” she smacks his arm playfully. That damn smile makes the air disperse from his lungs.

  
“Let’s eat griffin” he says and walks over to the couch. She follows, sinking herself down next to him.

  
“These are the best tacos in all of Arkadia,” he promises, handing her one. “Well, come on” he prompts, and she aches an eyebrow at him.

  
She takes a bite, he watches as she rolls her head back and moans. That’s the reaction he expected, he laughs.

  
“And don’t worry, we’ll not be watching flesh eating monsters while we eat today. The office?”  
“Yes please”

  
“Before I play this…who’s your favourite character? He aches a brow at her.

  
“Dwight and Jim. I like the banter” she shrugs  
“Okay we can proceed” he smirks in approval of her character choices. This feels way too comfortable, she feels like someone that’s supposed to be part of his life and of course every nerve inside him is telling him to fight this feeling.

  
“Aren’t you going to tell me yours?” She smirks before taking another bite of her Taco.

  
“Michael and Stanley. Pam too, she’s cute. The office is one of the few shows where I pretty much like everybody” 

  
She laughs and nodes in agreement “Yeah, pretty much everyone was great” 

  
“Even Toby?” he lets out a light chuckle, Octavia always pretended to fall asleep when Toby spoke.

  
She lets out that infectious laugh “Yes, even Toby”

The rest of the evening they go through about seven episodes of the office, laughing and talking about the show, some other things did come up.

He found out she’s an artist, she sold herself pretty short though, he told her he’ll need to see some of her work. There was a sad undertone when she talked about not painting or drawing as much anymore. She loves it, he can tell. Her eyes light up when she talks about art, as much as she tries to dim that light seconds later.

  
Apparently, mac and cheese is her specialty even though she says it’s because that’s all he has to make in his kitchen.

She didn’t ask him any personal questions other than what his favourite dishes were to make, of course he lets her know that he is a pretty good cook, so he knows how to prepare a lot more dishes than Mac and cheese. Most of the conversation revolves around movies and TV shows, she’s big on horror movies apparently. 

  
When she left to go back to her place he couldn’t move from his spot on the couch, reeling in the moment of being with her. It’s so effortless being around once he allows his walls to stay down.

And when her hand brushed up on his it sent a jolt of electricity right through him, he felt...Alive.

****  
He’s back on that road again, watching it happen over and over again. His feet are planted to the ground, watching himself, watching the moment that broke him.

  
Bellamy is in limbo, between reality and a nightmare that he can’t escape. He can feel himself trying to wake himself up, but he can’t quite pull himself out. His heart is breaking over and over again, his blood boiling, a knife being plunged deeper in his heart with each flip the car takes, with each glimpse at the lifeless body besides him. He sees her, Gina.

Her eyes lifeless and staring right through him.

  
He is being shaken, over and over, he can feel the hands on his body, his name being called over and over, panicked. He knows that voice, Clarke.

  
When his eyes shoot open, he forces himself to sit up, the sound of his own breathing heavy in his ears.

  
“Are you okay?” she asks alarmed, breathing heavy. Fuck, he scared her.

  
He cranes his neck to look up at her by his bedside “I- I’m okay” he says, still trying to catch his breath and rid the dreadful images from his mind. She sits by his side, taking his shaking hand in hers, he forces himself to look at her. Her face pained, her eyes conveying a concern that nearly brings him to tears, but he can’t break down, not now.

  
He can feel his shirt damp against his skin. He can see the question lingering on her lips but she doesn’t ask ‘I’m okay” he comforts her again, a little more believable this time.

  
“You don’t seem okay” she says, her voice low. Her face falls but she gathers herself fast enough to flicker her gaze back to him, “Nightmare?” Clarke croaks.

  
“Yeah, I have those sometimes” he admits. Too exhausted and broken to veil himself up, if Clarke gets a glimpse into his broken world, he can’t fight it, not now. 

  
She nodes, plastering a sympathetic smile on her face, fuck. She has probably heard him before.

  
Bellamy’s holding on by a thread, but staring into this woman’s tranquilizing eyes – lit by the pale grey light of the moon that’s breaching through his window blinds, he can feel himself being grounded again, fear removing it’s claws from his neck.

  
For a moment neither of them say anything, their hands still intertwined. Clarke is staring at their hands and he’s staring at her, she is all he can look at, he feels like she is an anchor in this moment, keeping him from completely falling.

He feels a surge of guilt that he’s pulling her into his mess already. The way she seems broken from this is exactly why he’s trying to be entirely closed off, he feels like it’s the best thing for the both of them.

  
Clarkes slips her hand from his, standing from the bed “I’m gonna go back to bed, just…let me know if you need me” before she can turn on her heels Bellamy finds himself gripping her arm softly. Her gaze fixed on his, he is hoping his face conveys what he is unable to say in the moment.

  
_Stay_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, bookmarked, commented, left kudos on this fic. I really appreciate it and I hope you love this chapter. Bellamy and Clarke did take a step in the right direction in this chapter lol, let's see if it stays that way.
> 
> Crazy kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos are highly appreciated, drop a comment would love to hear from you.
> 
> The beautiful moodboard accompanying this fic was made by the talented @brookbroashwhat.
> 
> And thank you to the amazing @excuseyouClarke for being my beta for this fic💙
> 
> [check out the carrd here!](https://t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co)


End file.
